Asshai
Asshai (im Original: Asshai) ist eine Stadt am östlichen Rand der bekannten Welt für die Menschen aus Westeros. Sie liegt im Fernen Osten von Essos, an der Ostküste des Jademeers. Dadurch ist Asshai weit entfernt von den Freien Städten, dem Dothrakischen Meer und der Sklavenbucht. Qarth ist näher gelegen, da es an der Passage zum Jademeer liegt, selbst wenn es von dort mit einem Schiff noch mehrere Monate dauert, um nach Asshai zu gelangen. Die Bevölkerung bezeichnet man als Asshai'i. Die Sprache der Asshai'i ist einzigartig, selten in Westeros zu hören und ebenso im Westen von Essos. Es gibt Gerüchte, wonach in Asshai noch Magie praktiziert wird. In der Serie Allgemein In Westeros und auch innerhalb der Freien Städte ranken sich lediglich Mythen und Gerüchte über die ferne Stadt. Sie soll eine große Hafenstadt mit prächtigen Gebäuden sein und über einen blühenden Handel verfügen. Die Menschen werden als exotisch beschrieben. Die Länder, in denen Asshai liegt, werden Schattenländer genannt, die angeblich im Schatten liegen. Was genau mit diesem Schatten gemeint ist, ist nicht bekannt. Asshai ist eine, wenn nicht sogar die Hochburg des Glaubens an den Herr des Lichts. Die Schriftrollen aus Asshai, die sich mit den Glaubensinhalten und Mythen rund um den Herrn des Lichts befassen, haben im gesamten Glaubensgebiet kanonische Bedeutung. Die Anhänger dieses Glaubens, die aus Asshai stammen, sollen im Vergleich zu denen in den freien Städten als sehr fanatisch gelten. Staffel 1 Illyrio Mopatis übergibt Daenerys Targaryen als Hochzeitsgeschenk drei Dracheneier, von denen er behauptet, sie stammen aus den Schattenländern jenseits von Asshai. Ser Jorah Mormont erzählt Daenerys eine Geschichte über die Schattenländer jenseits von Asshai, wonach die Dothraki glauben, dass es dort Geistergras gebe, welches eines Tages die ganze Welt bedecken wird. Ser Jorah schlägt Daenerys vor, dass sie Khal Drogo und sein Khalasar bei Nacht verlassen sollte, ehe dieser stirbt, Unordnung ausbricht und Daenerys möglicherweise gefangen oder getötet wird. Er sagt, es gibt einen Hafen in Asshai, doch Daenerys lehnt den Vorschlag ab. Staffel 2 Melisandre, eine Priesterin des Herrn des Lichts aus Asshai, bringt Stannis Baratheon und die meisten Mitglieder seines Hofes dazu, ihren fremden Glauben anzunehmen, und wird eine seiner wichtigsten Vertrauten. In Qarth begegnet Jorah Mormont der mysteriösen Quaithe, einer Schattenbinderin aus Asshai. Staffel 5 Staffel 7 Die Legende von einem legendären Helden mit einem roten Schwert, der von den Anhängern des Herrn des Lichts Azor Ahai genannt wird, hat ihren Ursprung in Asshai und breitete sich weiter nach Westen aus. Hinter den Kulissen Gemäß dem Kostümdesigner Michele Clapton wurde die Kleidung von Quaithe und Melisandre ähnlich gestaltet, da beide aus Asshai stammen. Aus diesem Grund trägt Melisandre einen verzierten Halsschmuck, dessen Formen länglichen Hexagonen entsprechen. Quaithe trägt eine Maske mit den gleichen Hexagonen, nur bestehen diese vollständig aus Metall. Ferner findet sich auf der Kleidung beider dieses Motiv wieder. In den Büchern thumb|300px|Asshai von Rene Aigner ©Random House In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Asshai eine Hafenstadt im äußersten Südosten von Essos, wo der Fluss Asch in die Jadesee an ihrer östlichen Passage mündet, die . Asshai liegt am südlichsten Rand einer bergigen Halbinsel, bekannt als die Schattenlande, weshalb die Stadt häufig als Asshai-bei-dem-Schatten oder Asshai am Schatten bezeichnet wird und eine Reise dorthin als unter dem Schatten hindurchziehen. Die Region der Schattenländer und Asshai werden manchmal einfach Der Schatten genannt. Die Entstehungsgeschichte von Asshai ging mit der Zeit verloren, und sogar die Asshai'i behaupten, nicht zu wissen, wer die Stadt erbaut hat, nur, dass sie seit Anbeginn der Welt existierte und dort stehen wird bis zu ihrem Ende. Architektur Die Gebäude von Asshai sind aus schwarzem Stein gemacht, die sich bei Berührung schmierig anfühlen können. Der Stein scheint Licht zu schlucken, was Fackeln dimmt, ebenso wie Herdfeuer, so dass die Stadt dunkel und düster erscheint. Asshai erstreckt sich für Meilen über beide Seiten des Flusses Asch, und seine großen Mauern könnten angeblich Volantis, Qarth, Königsmund und Altsass gemeinsam enthalten. Die Bevölkerung von Asshai hingegen umfasst nicht mehr als eine beachtliche Marktstadt. In der Nacht brennt nur in einem von zehn Gebäuden ein Licht. Handel Asshai ist ein beliebter Umschlagplatz für Handelsschiffe in der Jadesee; Waren wie Bernstein und Drachenglas werden von hier exportiert. Die Stadt wird für gewöhnlich mit dem Schiff erreicht, doch gibt es auch einen Landweg mit Karawanen. Handelsschiffe aus Westeros, die Asshai erreichen wollen, fahren ostwärts durch das Sommermeer und die Jadesee, welche durch die verbunden werden. Gold und Edelsteine werden ebenfalls exportiert, auch wenn einige behaupten, das Gold der Schattenländer sei so ungesund wie die Früchte, die dort wachsen. Abgesehen von Händlern besuchen kaum Menschen aus Westeros Asshai, und es ist nur wenig darüber bekannt. Alle Lebensmittel und frisches Wasser werden durch Schiffe in die Stadt gebracht, ebenso Tiere, die bald darauf sterben. Das Wasser des Flusses Asch glitzert schwarz unter der Mittagssonne und schimmert des Nachts hellgrün phosphorisierend. Die einzigen Fische im Fluss sind blind und missgestaltet, weshalb nur Narren und Schattenbinder es wagen würden, von ihrem Fleisch zu kosten. Bevölkerung Asshai und seine wenigen Bewohner genießen einen unheimlichen Ruf in anderen Ländern. Asshai'i werden mit einem ernsten und dunklen Aussehen beschrieben. Die Dothraki glauben, die Asshai'i seien die "Brut der Schatten" und man sollte sie nicht berühren. Es gibt keine Kinder in Asshai, und all diejenigen, die dort wohnen, tragen Masken oder Schleier und reisen oft nicht alleine, sondern verbergen sich hinter den dunklen Vorhängen ihrer Sänften aus Eichenholz und Eisen, getragen auf den Rücken von Sklaven. Nur die Schattenbinder aus Asshai wagen es, flussaufwärts zu reisen, und sogar sie fürchten die Tore von . Sprache Die Asshai'i sind versiert in Hexerei und Zauberei und besitzen eine eigene Sprache, mit der sie ihre Zauber gebrauchen, wie es einst die Valyrer taten. Die Maegi Mirri Maz Duur, die in Asshai gelernt hatte, sang in einer fremden Sprache und ihre Stimmlage wird als "hohes, wehklagendes Geheul" beschrieben, als sie das Blutritual an Khal Drogo mit einem fremdartigen Messer in der Hand durchführt. Außerdem wurde die Sprache von Melisandre verwendet, als sie zu R'hllor betet: einmal in der Sprache von Asshai, einmal in Hochvalyrisch und einmal in der Gemeinen Zunge. Wissen Asshai enthält eine erstaunliche Menge arkanes Wissen. Von jedem aktuellen Ort ist dragonlore dort am wahrscheinlichsten. Uralte Bücher aus Asshai, wie die Prophezeiung von Azor Ahai, werden durch die Anhänger von R'hllor verehrt. Es wird gemunkelt, dass Hexenmeister, Zauberer, Alchemisten, Mondsängerinnen, Rote Priester, Schwarze Alchemisten und Nekromanten dort offen ihre Künste praktizieren. A Game of Thrones Auf dem Östlichen Markt von Vaes Dothrak beobachtet Daenerys Targaryen die ernsten und düsteren Menschen aus Asshai. Während der Ratssitzung unter Tywin Lennister, als die Nachricht über Jaime Lennisters Gefangennahme im Wisperwald eintrifft, wechselt die Diskussion zu Stannis Baratheon. Unter anderem hatte Tywin Berichte von Varys über Stannis' Aktivitäten auf Drachenstein erhalten und er erwähnt, dass eine davon besagt, dass Stannis eine Schattenbinderin aus Asshai zu sich holte. A Clash of Kings Melisandre aus Asshai ist auf Drachenstein und dient Stannis Baratheon. Quaithe vom Schatten ist eine von drei Repräsentanten aus Qarth, die auf der Suche nach Drachen mit Jhogo nach zurückkehren. Später in Qarth, wird Daenerys von Quaithe aufgefordert, die Stadt schnellstmöglich zu verlassen. Als Daenerys fragt, was sie meint, erhält sie nur eine kryptische Antwort, :"Um nach Norden zu gelangen, müsst ihr nach Süden ziehen. Um nach Westen zu kommen, geht nach Osten. Um vorwärts zu gelangen, geht rückwärts, und um das Licht zu berühren, müsst ihr unter dem Schatten hindurchziehen." Daenerys verwendet das Wort "Schatten" als Referenz für die Schattenländer und meint damit Asshai. Als offenbart wird, dass Quaithe will, dass Daenerys ihr Augenmerk auf Asshai richtet, fragt diese, ob ihr die Asshai'i eine Armee, Gold oder Schiffe bieten können. Außerdem fragt sie, was ihr in Asshai zur Verfügung stehen könnte, das es nicht bereits in Qarth gibt. Quaithe gibt ihr eine lakonische Antwort: "Wahrheit". Sie verbeugt sich und verschwindet wieder in der Menge. Daenerys blickt später in den Westen von Qarth und begibt sich in die Sklavenbucht. A Feast for Crows Euron Graufreud erzählt seinem Bruder Aeron, dass wenn Menschen von Ib bis Asshai seine Segel sehen, sie anfangen zu beten. Bekannte Asshai'i * Melisandre - eine Rote Priesterin des Herrn des Lichts und Schattenbinderin, dient als Beraterin für König Stannis Baratheon. * Quaithe - eine mysteriöse Frau und Schattenbinderin, der Ser Jorah Mormont in Qarth begegnete. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Asshai es:Asshai fr:Asshaï nl:Asshai pl:Asshai pt-br:Asshai ru:Асшай uk:Асшай zh:亚夏 Kategorie:Orte (Essos) Kategorie:Städte